True Love (Cole Porter song)
"True Love" is a popular song written by Cole Porter and was published in 1956. The song was introduced by Bing Crosby and Grace Kelly in the musical film High Society.High Society (1956) - Soundtracks from the Internet Movie Database "True Love" was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Song. The Crosby–Kelly version, accompanied by Johnny Green's MGM studio orchestra using a romantic arrangement by Conrad Salinger, was a hit single, peaking No. 4 in the United States and No. 4 in the UK. A 1983 re-issue reached No. 70 in the UK. Kelly's contribution on the record is relatively minor, duetting with Crosby on only the final chorus. Nonetheless, the single is co-credited to her and became her only gold record. It was Crosby's 21st gold record. "True Love" is the name of a yacht on which two of the characters honeymoon in the play The Philadelphia Story, on which the musical is based. Bing Crosby later owned a 55-foot Constellation yacht which he named the "True Love". Recordings that charted }} }} A version of the song by Jane Powell out at the same time as the Crosby–Kelly version was also popular. Richard Chamberlain released a cover of the song as a single in 1963; it peaked at number 30. A version by Nancy Sinatra was released as a single in 1965. A version by George Harrison done in a blues rock style, from his 1976 album Thirty Three & 1/3, was released as the album's third single in 1977. A version by Shakin' Stevens, from his 1988 album A Whole Lotta Shaky, reached #23 in the UK. In 1993, Elton John and Kiki Dee recorded the song as an adult contemporary duet for John's album Duets; the single reached #2 in the UK. Other recordings Elvis Presley cut a version of "True Love" that was featured on his successful album Loving You from 1957. Ricky Nelson included a version of the song on his 1957 debut album Ricky. Shelley Fabares cut a version of the song on her album Shelley! released in 1962. Al Hirt released a version on his 1962 album, Trumpet and Strings.[http://www.allmusic.com/album/trumpet-and-strings-mw0000910613 Al Hirt, Trumpet and Strings] Retrieved April 8, 2013. The Everly Brothers recorded a version for their 1962 album Instant Party without any commercial success though.Liner notes for The Everly Brothers "Instant Party" In 1961, Patsy Cline covered the song on her second studio album, Patsy Cline Showcase.Patsy Cline's Recording Sessions - The Decca Years Other versions to achieve success include Jack Jones, 1965, as the closing tune for There's Love and There's Love and There's Love, an album of romance classics arranged by Nelson Riddle; The song has also featured on a number of albums cut by Connie Francis. The short-lived 1980s band Oasis recorded a version on their one album, Oasis, in 1984. Anne Murray recorded a cover of the song for her album Croonin' (1993). Neil Diamond covered the song for his 1998 album The Movie Album: As Time Goes By. Deana Martin recorded “True Love” on her 2013 album Destination Moon as a duet with her father, Dean Martin, who originally recorded the song for his 1960 album This Time I'm Swingin'!.Deana Martin -- Internationally-acclaimed entertainer will bring tour to St. Charles, at the Edwardsville Intelligencer; published February 20, 2014; retrieved May 18, 2014 References Category:1956 songs Category:1961 singles Category:1963 singles Category:1965 singles Category:1976 singles Category:1988 singles Category:1993 singles Category:Songs written by Cole Porter Category:Bing Crosby songs Category:Elton John songs Category:Kiki Dee songs Category:George Harrison songs Category:Richard Chamberlain songs Category:Patsy Cline songs Category:Shelley Fabares songs Category:Neil Diamond songs Category:Al Hirt songs Category:Dark Horse Records singles Category:Songs from High Society (1956 film) Category:Vocal duets Category:MGM Records singles